The invention concerns a timing device for reciprocating positive-displacement engines, such as endothermic reciprocating engines, reciprocating compressors and the like in which at least one rotary valve in the shape of a solid of revolution and particularly a sphere is provided for each cylinder instead of the usual poppet valves which are controlled by rocker arms and kept closed by springs.